utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aomofu
Aomofu (青もふ) is an who started back in 2007. She's known for her smooth singing and great lung capacity. Her voice is high and stable, and can be described as cute, thin and somehow calm. Unsurprisingly, she mostly covers songs sung by Miku, especially when she first started. Sometimes she "challenges herself" regarding the speed or range of a song and writes "challenge shitemita" (チャレンジしてみた) in the song title. She can also sing in a mature tone, as seen in her "Ikasama Life-Game" cover. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # Fil Rouge with ASK (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # (Released on June 28, 2012) # MasKaRisE (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # Kagetsu Eiei with ASK (Released on August 17, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.10.19) # "Packaged" (2007.10.22) # "Anata no Utahime" (Your Diva) (2007.10.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" (Rampage of Hatsune Miku) (2007.10.26) # "Electric ・ Angel" (2007.11.01) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID" (VOC@LOID in Love) (2007.11.02) # "Lividus" (2007.11.05) # "Ievan Polkka" (2007.11.05) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID -Take Zero-" (VOC@LOID in Love -Take Zero-) (2007.11.08) # "Konayuki" (Snow Powder) (Remioromen original) (2007.11.10) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END-) -short ver.- (2007.11.12) # "Miku no Komori Uta" (Miku's Lullaby) (2007.11.14) # "Sakura no Kisetsu" (Cherry Blossom Season) (2007.11.15) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Tone) (2007.11.19) # "Tsuki no Uta" (Poem of The Moon) (2007.11.22) # "Hoshizora ni negai wo komete ~Good Night" (Putting My Wishes into a Starry Sky ~Good Night) (2007.11.26) # "Neko Neko ni Shite Ageru♪" (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪") (2007.11.26) # "Agent Yoru wo Yuku" (The Agent Departs at Night) (2007.12.01) # "SING&SMILE" (2007.12.01) # "Towa ni Tsudzuku Gosenfu" (2007.12.01) # "WAY" (2007.12.07) # "Aru Osekkai na Kotoba" (2007.12.08) # "Melt" (2007.12.13) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (2007.12.18) # "Time Limit" (2008.01.02) # "Ping Pong Dash!" (2008.01.04) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.01.16) # "Fushigi na Shiawase" feat. Aomofu and Tsukareta Otoko (2008.01.21) # "1000% Makka na Chikai" (collab) (2008.01.25) (deleted) # "Itsushika, Kanarazu." (2008.01.30) # "Mofuguli-La" (Parody of "Shangri-La") (2008.02.01) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.02.15) # "Melt" -Male Key Band ver.- (2008.02.22) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.21) # "FortuneDiver" (2008.03.22) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-" (2008.04.10) # "SPICE!" (2008.04.21) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (2008.05.16) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.05) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -Miku arrange ver.- (2008.06.11) # "A medley of masterpiece Relay!! (20 singers collab) (2008.07.16) # "Yuuhi Zaka" -Piano ver.- (2008.08.01) # "Konbini" -Session ver.- (2008.09.02) # "Ability of Love" feat. Re:nG and Aomofu (2008.09.08) (Original) # "Saihate" (2008.10.25) # "Cendrillon" feat. ASK and Aomofu (2008.12.01) # "Mahou Shoujo Radical Paint" (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) (2009.01.01) # "Piano × Forte × Scandal" (2009.01.19) # "Gyakushuu no Meiko" (2009.02.01) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.11) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.07) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.20) # "magnet" feat. Aomofu and Mamare (2009.06.05) # "Megu Megu☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.04) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (2009.09.02) # "Midnight Addiction" (2009.09.24) (Original) # "Doushite Kounatta" (2009.11.25) # "Wanderlast" (2010.01.05) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.03.15) # "Sutacha Kumikyoku" (collab) (2010.03.27) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.01) # "Scissorhands" (2010.11.22) # "Cat Food" (2011.01.03) # "Melancholic" (2011.01.14) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.03.01) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.06.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.06) # "Gatsu Gatsu!!" (collab) (2011.08.03) # "Kuroneko Kei Joshi" (2012.02.11) # "Nfnfnfnf" feat. Tsukareta Otoko and Aomofu (2012.02.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.27) # "Gekijo Tragedy" (2012.05.20) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Aomofu, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi and Chachako (2012.06.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (2012.08.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.09.06) # "Tengaku" feat. Hanatan, Aomofu and ASK (2012.12.20) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.12.30) # "Reincarnation" (2013.05.30) }} Discography |track1title = Nijiiro Kesshou |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = ASK |track1composer = Yoshihiro Puyo |track1arranger = Yoshihiro Puyo |track2title = Happy Holy Night |track2info = (Aomofu) |track2lyricist = Aomofu |track2composer = Ten |track2arranger = Ten, guitar: Aomofu |track3title = Love Addict Overdose |track3info = (ASK) |track3lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Forbidden Puppetry |track4info = (ASK, Aomofu) |track4lyricist = ASK, Aomofu |track4composer = Death Ohagi |track4arranger = Death Ohagi |track5title = Nijiiro Kesshou |track5info = (Instrumental) |track6title = Happy Holy Night |track6info = (Instrumental) |track7title = Love Addict Overdose |track7info = (Instrumental) |track8title = Forbidden Puppetry |track8info = (Instrumental)}} |track1title = Ren'ai Circulation |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Sumijun |track2title = Complex Image |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = valle blanco |track3title = Musouka |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = DANCE BEYOND |track4title = Kimi wo Nosete |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = DANCE BEYOND }} |track1title = Yoshiwara Lament |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = Asa |track1composer = Asa |track1arranger = Asa |track2title = Akahitoha |track2info = (Aomofu) |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Jougen no Tsuki |track3info = (ASK) |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4info = (ASK, Aomofu) |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP }} Gallery |ASK's Fire Flower.png|Aomofu as seen in "Fire◎Flower" with ASK, Hanatan, Ten, Gero, kogeinu and Faneru }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Twitter